J4: Quatre's Stalker
by Kaosu Buraindo
Summary: Quatre is being stalked by someone with freaky eyebrows *cough*


  
  
Hehehehe, I just had to do one like this. I know I'm gonna get flamed by Dorothy AND Quatre lovers. I'm not really bashing Quatre, though. just Dorothy ^_^ *ducks toasters and other objects by Dorothy lovers* Eek! I will rebel!! *runs around laughing insanely and waving around a flag that says "Be cool, piss people off."*   
Warnings: Dorothy bashing. Innosent Quatre. Some swearing, nothing heavy. Implied 3X4.   
Disclaimer: I don't own gundamwing.   
  
*****   
  
Sunday March 25th

Hello! This is Quatre here, my first time writing in a journal. I need some time to relax and write down my feelings, since these past few days have been a bit stressful.  
All of the gundam pilots are living at my house, it's turning out better then I thought. I really needed the company, and at least I know that they are living in a healthy style. Anyways, today I we-..hey, wha'ts that?…weird, I thought I saw something that looked like chopsticks outside my window...wow, I'm more stressed than I thought! Now I'm seeing things...I want to talk to Trowa! talk to you later!  
Quatre Winner

Sunday March 25th,

Dorothy here! isn't it a lovely day? yes! it is! too bad there aren't any wars...damn Relena...I hate peace! I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!!!!!....*Ehem* well, even though there are no wars, I know one thing that can keep me happy...Quatre..*swoons* I just can't stop thinking about him! Today I snuck up to the window of his study, and I saw him writing a journal! *swoons* we have something in common! Write you later!  
Dorothy >:)

Monday March 26th

Another beautiful day outside, I wish I could go on a pick-nick ...wait, that's not a bad idea, I wonder if the other gundam pilots will go, it w-...again! I could have sworn I saw chopsticks outside my window...this is getting freaky, I'm going to go check it out.  
Nothing, there's nothing there. I really need to get out of this house...I think I will go on that picnic, bye!  
Quatre Winner

Monday March 26th

Dorothy here!...well of course it's me, if anyone else writes in this journal I'll carve their hearts out!!!  
*Ehem* anyways, I saw Quatre again today, he almost saw me! Thankfully I'm the cunning cat that I am, and I hid in the rose bushes. I snuck around to the kitchen, and I heard him talking to Maxwell about going on a picnic! Eeee! I have to see him there...I will see him there! No one will come between us!....oh god, I'm starting to sound like..*shutters* Relena..  
Dorothy

Monday March 26th

Well, I didn't think it was possible, but I got everyone to come on the picnic with me! Trowa is sitting beside me getting some of the food ready, Heero is chasing Duo around the park, hollering "Omae O Korosu" because Duo stole one of his sandwiches, and Wufei is reading a book under a tree. This is so relaxing, I'm glad I came up with the id-...again! Damnit! I saw it! the chopstick eyebrows!...I'm…I'm going insane...that's the only explanation…or…or…someone is stalking me!!! oh dear god, someone help me...Trowa! Trowa will help me!.…Trowa!!

Monday March 26th

Damn!  
Everyone is here, that's not what I wanted! Well, at least I can see Quatre, he looks so cute^-^. I'm going to go get a closer look at him  
Shit! he saw me! I think he only saw my eyebrows though...but who else has eyebrows like me? Trieze? but Trieze is dead. Trieze…is...dead...*sniffle*..I'm…I'm okay. I gotta get Quatre alone!…wait, what's he doing? He's clinging to bang boy! NO! GET AWAY FROM MY QUATRE!...grr, looks like I'm going to have some competition. Man, look at Quatre's face, it's like he saw a ghost or something.  
Well, I have a pretty good idea of how to get him alone, write you back soon!  
Dorothy

Does it Really matter what day it is!?

Oh god, I have to calm down...just like Trowa said...calm...down. It's just my nerves, i'm just stressed because of all the work I've been doing...that's it...just stress. No eyebrows are stalking me...those…freaky...eyebrows…GAH! I have to ignore it, Duo is giving me weird looks. Okay, I'm going to be calm…and I'm going to enjoy myself...AAAHH! I SAW THEM AGAIN! THEY EYEBROWS! DEAR GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! TTRRROOOWWAAA!!

Mond- Damnit! you know what day it is!

This.is.Bad. Quatre saw me again...and he started freaking out. I think he thinks I'm stalking him...wait, that is what I'm doing. Ah crap, he's all over that Trowa guy...ah, CRAP! Duo is coming over. AH CRAP! now the rest of them are there! That's it, my plan is ruined, I blew it. There is no way I can get Quatre alone now...unless....He.He.He.

Someone: HHEEEERRRROOOOOO!!!!  
Heero:...no, it's impossible...it can't be..  
Duo: Oh, shit! how did she find us!?  
Wufei: Damnit, First Quatre goes insane, and now that stupid weak onna is stalking Heero again, I can't take this crap anymore!!  
Quatre:...they...they're following me…they eyebrows…are…gonna...get me..  
Trowa: Sshhh, calm down Quatre, nothing is going to get you. Not too sure about Heero, though..  
Duo: THATS IT! I'm taking care of that pink-obsessed Heero-stalker once and for all! *Duo storms off to where the sound came from*  
Wufei: Hey, don't go on a Relena hunt without me, Maxwell! *Wufei chases after him*  
*Heero stand there, looking at Wufei and Duo, then back at Quatre and Trowa*  
Trowa: You go after Relena, I'll take care of Quatre  
*Heero nods and storms off, taking out his handy gun*

BWAHAHAHA!  
It worked! i knew no one could resist the urge to hurt Relena, now- oh shit, that stupid Trowa kid is STILL THERE! it's time to take some serious action...

Trowa: Quate, calm down, there are no eyebrows sta- *Trowa's visible eye widens and he falls forward*  
Quatre: Trowa...Trowa...TROWA!?  
Dorothy: Shh, it's okay my darling Quatre, your safe with me  
Quatre: Who the hell said that!?  
*Dorothy emerges from the shadows and grins*  
Quatre: *turns white*...the...eyebrows, it was...you..  
Dorothy: *nods*  
Quatre:......Eyebrows....scary...eyebrows...  
Dorothy: Never mind that, now I can finally have you all to myself  
Quatre: What did you do to Trowa?!  
Dorothy: just a tranquillizer dart, he'll wake up in about an hour.  
Quatre:.....no...Trowa…wake up...help me!! *Quatre shakes Trowa and Trowa just goes limp in Quatres arms*...no…eyebrows...going...to...get me…DUO! HEERO! WUFEI!!  
Dorothy: they can't hear you, they're on the prowel, chasing down an invisible Relena..  
Quatre:......NOOOOO! THE EYEBROWS! CAN'T LET HER GET ME! HELP ME!!! *Quatre gets up to run away but Dorothy sits on him* Oof! o.O  
Dorothy: your all mine now, Quatre!  
Quatre: Nooooo!!! *Quatre grabs Dorothy's eyebrows and rips them off*  
Dorothy: *screeches* AAAHHHH! MY EYEBROWS! THE SOURCE OF MY POWER!! NNNNOOOoooooo! *Dorothy slowly starts to melt into a pile of...melted Dorothy on the floor*  
Quatre:I...I did it, I killed the eyebrows! I'm safe! *faints* X_X

Wednsday March 28th

Hey! Sorry I couldn't write you yesterday, but I was recovering from the little picnic incident. It turns out Dorothy was stalking me, that's why I kept seeing these freaky eyebrows. Well it's over now, she's dead, and I'm happy! I'll never go on another picnic again....  
Quatre the-now-unstalked Winner


End file.
